Doctors, Freaks, and Adventure What a combination
by edward18
Summary: Lately things have been happening around Hinata Sou even more out of the ordinary than usual. Some lab coated man apperantly wants them dead and weird children have been appearing out of nowhere


Hello everybody, my name is Jesse Barrick. I don not claim to have made any of the Love Hina characters, but I do own mine, the main characters that show up in this story. If you do not like this story please stop reading as I know I'm not one of the best writters on fanfiction and have not made an anime fic at all but here it goes.

* * *

Love Hina: Who is the Man in the Lab Coat?

"Let's see Shinobu, how's about we get this?" Kitsune asked the young girl holding up a thong in a dressing room. "Eek! Well, um, I-" the blue-haired female stammered back, "It's not that-" "Ah don't worry about it!" Kitsune replied laughingly and tossed the item out the door, "You don't really need it anyways, besides I'm sure that you'll get by on your own."

"Yeah yeah!" a young man's voice said irritably, "I know I know, but I need to rest for a bit. Oh shut up Shelaunda I do not need their help! After all I am one of the smartest humans on earth!…Well I can chose to use my brain or not Shelaunda! I'm going now, see ya!"

Kitsune peered curiously through her door's crack and Shinobu joined her wonderingly. Yep, definitely a man, but in a woman's changing room. Naru and Motoko would kill this guy but what was with the getup? He was wearing what looked to be a lab coat and some black pants. His hair was also pretty weird as it looked sort of like sonic the hedgehog's hair only black and super thick. "Why on earth is a man in here?" she asked and opened her mouth to shout Naru's favorite word, "Pervert!"

Shinobu immediately jumped backwards in surprise and Kitsune regretted ever saying what she did. Instead of running away in fear the man spun around and looked directly at her. He grinned maniacally and took out a gun of some sort into his three fingered clawed hand. BLAM! Kitsune ducked as the changing area collapsed in on itself. "That takes care of that!" he laughed insanely and put his gun back in his pocket. Raising his clawed hands to his face the man brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and walked away.

* * *

"Kitsune! Wake up!" Naru was yelling at her friend as well as the others, even Keitaro was aloud to see the woman in the hospital bed. She had a rather large bump on her head as well as quite a few cuts, but nothing all that serious. Still they had wanted to be sure. "Shinobu?" she called out as she sat up, "Where's Shinobu?" "Shinobu?" Motoko asked, "What do you mean, didn't you drop her off at a convention or something?" "What, do you actually think I do that! No way I was buying her stuff, and then we see this man talking to someone through a communicator in our changing room. I yelled pervert and instead of acting like Keitaro always does when hearing the word he turned around and shot at our room blasting it to bits!"

"What!" Keitaro yelled clutching her by the neck, "You were in charge of her! Why on earth would you yell that out to someone that's not doing anything!" Even the two justifying females had to agree here, Kitsune had put her in danger and she could very well be dead. "But!" Kitsune interjected their thoughts, "She would have survived, she jumped back to the back of the wall so she would've either crawled out or been blasted out. We were at Somos Anakis."

With Motoko and Naru dashed out the hospital and down the street as fast as they could. They jumped over cars and signs searching for the store. "Makarios, Varsanas, Trogdor…" Naru read aloud as she looked around. Motoko kept an eye out also looking for any sign of the blue haired girl. "There it is Naru! Somos Anakis!" Motoko finally spotted on the right side of the street and they rushed over to it.

Many people were startled when they just burst in and ran to the changing rooms. "Halt!" a policeman told them, "No one is allowed back here for right now. There was a huge wreck of some sort." "Okay, well at least tell us this, was there a blue haired girl in there at all?" Naru asked anxiously. "No but we did find another woman here with-" The two were already walking away as he talked and began asking the owners and random people if they had seen her. "No." "Sorry we haven't" "Why?" These were the kind of responses they got constantly and finally decided to walk out of the store.

"Where could she have gotten to?" Naru asked with drooping eyebrows. "I do not know." Motoko replied as they walked down the sidewalk next to the store. "Oh!" they heard Shinobu cry.

* * *

"Oh come on," one of the thugs said amusingly as the girl tried to crawl away, "We haven't even had our fun with you yet!" Another thug grabbed her legs and began to drag her back. "No!" cried as he grabbed hold of her panties and tore them off. WHAM! The man was sent flying backwards into a wall from Naru's fist. "Well well, look at all the men we have to punish," she said angrily as she cracked her knuckles and Motoko approached with her sword.

WHAM! SLICE! SLAM! BOOM! Most of the rapers were crawling about in pain by now but a few were still standing astounded. They immediately got their guns out and began firing which Motoko blocked with her sword. "Ah run! RUN!" one of them commanded while the other, "Where do you expect us to run there's no where to go?" Suddenly a man said from deeper in the alley while rubbing his eyes, "Hey can you keep it down out here? I'm trying to sleep!"

As he stepped out of the shadows Shinobu recognized him as the man from earlier that had nearly killed Kisune and her. "It's him." she whispered quietly. The man looked around sleepily and annoyed at all that was going on. One of the injured rapers crawled over to him pleading for help. He just mearly yawned and stepped on him while walking over to the others. "Doctor!" one of them shouted and stood saluting him, "Sorry! We were just about to-" "Rape them? Well, could you have done it a bit more quietly I was trying to sleep. And further more, you could have also done it somewhere else. And the final thing, you know I hate rapers especially when they work for me."

"We are very sorry sir!" one of them cried out clutching to his ankle. He just mearly yawned exposing his razor sharp fangs along with the rest of his teeth and looked back at them bored. "Fine you can all get away with it this once I'll let you go." The man finally replied as he ran his clawed hands through his hair. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank-" POW! The man planted his fists and foot on the three remaining rapers knocking them all out.

"And what are you three looking at?" he said turning to glare at them, "First off, you blue chick, should at the least be in the hospital. And second off you're keeping me awake." "I was just-" "Bakas…" he hissed as he began to walk away. Motoko angrily raised her sword in the air to strike down upon the lab coat wearing male and jumped. He twisted around and caught the blade with his two fingers and thumb (three fingers is what I'd usually say, but it's really two fingers and a thumb on each hand), grabbed Motoko by the sides of her breasts, and slammed her into a wall. "You get out of here before you ge me really ticked off got that?" he asked in rage his eyes now literally turning red.

Motoko struggled to get out of his grasp but couldn't break free. Naru decided to ask, "Why did you call us bakas? We were just trying to help our friend!" "Because," he replied with his eyes closed and hissing, "compared to me you are bakas, Naru. And before you ask how I know your name I shall say right now that you do not need to know, alright, good!" Turning his attention back to Motoko he lifted her off the ground and threw back at her friends who fell to the ground under her.

With that he turned and walked back into the shadows to covering himself up with a box and get some sleep. Naru, Motoko, and Shinobu all agreed in their minds that it was obvious that they should get back to the hospital.

* * *

Kitsune was okay and still trying to make exuses for herself when the trio came back to tell their story. "And you didn't get the man's name?" Keitaro asked with his arm around Naru. She thought for a bit and eventually replied, "Well he didn't hurt us, but then again he wouldn't of cared if Shinobu was raped, so I guess as long as he doesn't try to kill us or anything I'm not gonna worry about it." "Well he was good I guess at blocking my attack and actually dealing me some pain." Motoko told them as she cleaned her sword of any blood. "Well, I'm sorry about the danger I put you in Shinobu." Kitsune told her, "I just wanted to scare the guy away. "And I just want to know how that guy knew Naru," Shinobu announced, "He said we didn't need to know."

* * *

A few days later Kitsune was released from the hospital and the whole group went to pick her up. "Boy what times we had while you were gone!" Su shouted loudly as they all hopped into the huge van that Seta had lent them. "Yeah it was great!" Sarah agreed, "You missed out on a great party!" "What!" Kitsune cried in alarm, "A party without me!" "Yeah, and Keitaro even made a few more holes in the ceiling." Naru announced wrapping her arm around the manager. He just laughed a bit and looked out the window spotting a black haired child walking along a deserted sidewalk looking around in all directions. He spotted the van and looked at it weirdly seeing all the people.

They drove on and on until they finally reached Hinata Inn and began to walk up the steps. "So what are we gonna do today?" Kitsune asked everyone, "After all I have returned." "Well we weren't really planning anything." Shinobu told her, "But I can cook you up a really good meal." "Alright!" Kitsune replied happy that she would be getting something. Keitaro finally made it up the final step and went to open the door when it flew open by itself. "I've been waiting for you people to get here." A young girl with blond hair and two bangs jutting forth from the top of her head told them as she leaned in the doorway. Her head reached to just about the height of Naru's shoulders and she had rather big breasts.

"Well well well, isn't this rather interesting," the black haired man said to himself, "It seems those people might actually be a problem. Ah well it won't be all that hard to take care of them. After all Tsuruko wasn't all that bad to deal with. I just hope those two bozos won't slip up on this or else we might have an enraged group of super females and a Keitaro after. Besides enough people are trying to get us already." "Yeah yeah I know, but believe me these two are the best we've got," a female voice replied from a communicator on his ear. "Yeah so good that they fail at everything I send them to do!" he yelled back angrily. "Well we never have money to hire anyone else cause of your stupid obsession with candy!" "Hey I can't help that, I'm more addicted to them than Kitsune is to alcohol weeks on end without saki!" the man replied, "But they had better do this I don't know how much longer I can keep this up without going beserk!" "Fine fine," the woman replied, "I just hope Shadow doesn't get mad or anything." "Hey I know how to talk to him don't worry about that. Mainly you should be worried about what I'll do to those two this time if they fail. You know who I am Shelaunda, over and out!" With that the man hopped on a motorcycle, put on a helmet in the shape of hair, and rode off.

* * *

Well I hope if anyone read this they enjoyed some part of it and if they didn't well you don't need to read anymore. But anyways I have drawn pictures of all the characters I've made up for this story and have it all planned out in its own weird way. So enjoy and I know this chapter was a bit short but ah well.  



End file.
